vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Griffin
Summary Peter Griffin is the protagonist of the American animated sitcom, Family Guy. Peter is married to Lois Griffin and is the father of Meg, Chris, and Stewie Griffin. He also has a dog named Brian, with whom he is best friends. He has worked at a toy factory, and at Quahog's Brewery. Despite the suburban blue-collar routine of his life, he has had a number of remarkable experiences, most of which stem from his low intelligence. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Peter Griffin Origin: Family Guy Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Peter's exact age is inconsistent. Lois once said Peter is 43 years old, but both were clearly 18 in Meet the Quagmires ''despite an age difference being stated in ''Let's Go to the Hop, and in Underage Peter, Mayor Adam West said Peter is 42. In a cutaway in Peter's Lost Youth, Peter himself claimed he is 58) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Martial Arts, Broadway Force, Fourth Wall Awareness, Regeneration (Mid, Came back after getting decapitated twice. Had his head melted off, save for his skull, and was only concerned about his shirt being wet. Came back after snapping his own neck), Immortality (Types 2 and 3, can survive fatal injuries such as being decapitated and his severed head can still talk, often recovers from fatal injuries such as a snapped neck), Duplication (Shown many different times. An evil clone also regenerated from his severed hand), Flight with the use of technical devices (Via the Megcopter, Petercopter, the Peterang, the Hindenpeter, etc), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Seen here), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Hardly ever bothered by pain during his fights with Ernie. Didn't even flinch after having a sword cut deep into his fat. Didn't suffer from any pain after ripping his eye out of his socket. Had his head melted away and was only concerned about his shirt being wet) Body Control (Can change his skin color, turn into a ball, and shed his skin like a snake. Could somehow fit himself inside his fridge), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses (So good at poker that he can play it without a face), Gravity Manipulation (Shown here), Teleportation (As seen here and here. Can also teleport via cutaways), minor Plot Manipulation via cutaways, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Can touch Death without suffering any issues); When granted powers from Death, he is given the following powers: Durability Negation and Death Manipulation via touching people, Immortality (Type 2, was able to survive getting shot all over his body including his head and drinking 300 bottles of beer, body was undamaged after falling off the One Financial Plaza building and Lois was undamaged by a grenade), Pain inhibition (Felt no pain after falling off the One Financial Plaza building and getting shot all over his body, no one else could feel any pain while Death was inactive either. Was completely undamaged from getting shot in the head) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can trade blows with those who can harm him, most notably Ernie The Giant Chicken) Speed: Superhuman (Shown to be above average in his fights with Ernie The Giant Chicken, Was capable of moving this fast. Comparable to Quagmire who kept up with a speeding truck) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can snap his own neck. Comparable to Chris and Lois who can rip off his head with grip strength alone. Ripped a door out of a wall) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level '(Has survived crashing into Cleveland's house several times, also survived catching a bus and getting kicked out of Korea. Took an explosion that destroyed most of his house. Has withstood large explosions during his fights with Ernie). Toon Force, Immortality, and Regeneration make him somewhat difficult to kill. 'Stamina: Incredibly high (Although he can be lazy, he can go on for long periods of time in a fight and can continue to fight even after receiving countless wounds and burns all over his body), when granted powers from Death, his stamina becomes even greater, enabling him to still go on after drinking 300 bottles of beer and getting shot all over his body including his head. Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with guns Standard Equipment: Pistols, shotguns, sniper rifles, baseball bat, bottles of Pawtucket Patriot Ale *'Optional Equipment:' Death's powers **When granted powers from Death, Peter is given type 2 immortality and pain inhibition, as he did not suffer from any pain after falling off the One Financial Plaza building or getting shot all over his body including the head, his body was completely undamaged after the fall, and he did not die from the bullet wounds or drinking over 300 bottles of beer. Everyone else in the world also gained these while Death himself was incapacitated, as numerous people at the bar were shot without dying or feeling pain and Lois was undamaged from a grenade explosion when Stewie tried to kill her. He can also kill anything by touching them. Intelligence: Below Average (In the episode Petarded, it's revealed that he's legally mentally handicapped. In the same episode, he clearly struggled when playing a children's edition of Trivial Pursuit, as he had difficulties with simple questions such as "Say the word 'what'" and "What color is a firetruck?"; and Brian stated Peter once thought he was locked inside of his own car and couldn't simply open the car door from the inside even without the keys. Once forgot how to sit down. Has an incredibly short attention span, to the point where even Chris Griffin has pointed it out in Long John Peter. He is also very immature and lacks common sense. However, he is surprisingly highly knowledgeable in some areas. He is a talented hand-to-hand combatant, and is experienced in using guns. He was able to set up a panic room by himself and he is also fluent in Sanskrit. He has successfully faked his own death.) Weaknesses: Lacks basic intelligence, mental maturity, and common sense to a great degree. Highly impulsive. Others Notable Victories: Timmy's Dad (The Fairly OddParents!) Timmy's Dad's Profile (Both were 9-A, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Hank Hill (King of The Hill) Hank's Profile (Speed was equalized, Both were 9-A) The Doctor (Doctor Who) The Doctor's Profile (Both were 9-A, Speed was equalized) Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank’s profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Family Guy Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Regeneration Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Adults Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Married Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Alcoholics Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users